


Pretending

by imaginary_golux



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both rather miss the Beast.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

The biggest change, for Belle, other than her husband’s new form, is being a princess. Being a princess means curtsying and smiling at people she does not like, or dancing with stupid greedy men, or wearing corsets. When she was just Belle, the inventor’s daughter, she did not have to worry about any of that – excepting only the stupid men – and it was in some ways much easier. On the other hand, every relationship involves some adjustments, she reminds herself, and why should this one be any different?

It is not as though there are no compensations, after all. The Beast – the Prince now, her lovely Prince, but privately she still thinks of him as the Beast – is attentive, kind, generous to a fault, possessed now of all virtues proper to a man. Belle loves him madly. In public he is as courteous as she could ever desire, and in private, well…

In private, the Prince is not quite so well-mannered as his form is well-shaped. He has not forgotten being a Beast, and in some ways even misses it. Belle, too, sometimes looks back with longing on those peaceful days together after the wolves, on the strangely soothing feeling that this great, hulking, shaggy Beast would protect her from anything – that the most terrible creature in the woods was on her side. These days, while the Prince is handsome and strong, he is far from the most terrible creature around, but they can still pretend.

Their favorite game involves a blindfold, so that Belle can pretend that he’s still the Beast, and when he growls and fastens blunt teeth on her throat she throws back her head and moans, low and needing, while he pins her hands to the mattress and kicks her legs apart and takes her hard and fast and almost brutally, leaving bite-marks on her throat and fingerprints on her wrists, so that for days afterward she wears high-necked, long-sleeved dresses and blushes in remembered pleasure every time the fabric rubs against the bruises.

Or sometimes, at the end of a long day, when the Prince is frustrated from talks with this duke or tax negotiations with that merchant, he will surprise her in their rooms, bend her roughly over the end of their huge bed and fling her skirts over her head, drop to his knees and lick between her legs till she is screaming, and then, standing, fuck her until her knees give out and she is lying limply beneath him, whimpering in pleasure. That is always a good way to work out some tension, they both agree.

So yes, it is difficult to adjust to this new life, this being a Prince and his princess. But there are always compensations.


End file.
